New Cycle
by Ayame Akio
Summary: There is a new group that is forced into the hell known as Heavenly Host
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A girl with a white shirt, yellow collar with a large black bow, and a solid yellow pleated skirt long black hair in a ponytail and light blue eyes clasps her hands together and squee's with excitement. "A party for Hana?! That sounds amazing~!" She squeals to a young man with thick, short, black hair, blue eyes, and a white collared shirth with a black vest on.  
>"Well it is her birthday after all. I want her to feel special today. It is my job as her boyfriend." The girl's jaw clenched for a split second and she smiles again.<br>"Im so happy for you two, Haru." Her heart feels heavy and tight.  
>"Heh, thanks Emiko. Im glad I got to ask her out. I've been wanting to since sixth grade." Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach. She opens her mouth to say something when a young man with two toned hair, teal in front, blue in back, with his hair combed over and one side shaved, brown eyes,and a open white shirt with a black shirt underneath walks over and wraps his arm around Emiko.<br>"Yo Emi~!" He yells energetically. "Come with me for a moment my locker got stuck again hahaha!" He drags her out as she gets in her locker rummaging around for something. "Hey… Emi…." He says sadly. "I dont know why you keep trying to torture yourself for…."  
>"Just because hes with someone else doesnt mean I like him any less." Her voice is emotionless.<br>"Yeah but he always talks about Hana around you…."  
>"He trusts me. Nothing wrong with that."<p>

She finally finds what she is looking for. She walks over to another locker and pours a dark brown liquid on the hinges of the locker. "Try it now." They young man does the combo again and the locker opens right up.  
>"Thanks Emi. I can always count on you." He smiles brightly to her.<br>"Yeah well… I cant always be there to help you."  
>"Emi… come on now I was trying to have a moment here." Lightly shoves her. She smiles and laughs.<br>"Tochi you're so weird!" He laughs and smiles.  
>"Thats the look I wanted to see! You look so much prettier when you smile for real."<br>"What?" He turns cherry red and flails his arms around.  
>"NOTHING NOTHING AT ALL!" He yells.<p>

At the end of the day seven students remain seated Haru and a boy with gold eyes, neat black hair and a standard uniform for boys, white collared shirt, black vest, and yellow tie, stand at the front of the room. "Alright! We have an hour until Hana's club is over! I will hand roll call over to rule enforcer Kirosuke Shida~!" The boy fixes his yellow school colored glasses and looks at the room of white shirts, black ties, yellow collars, and a yellow vest, then at Haru's black vest.  
>"Rule breakers…." He mutters under his breath. "I will begin the roll call." He pulls a list out if his breast pocket and adjusts his glasses again. "Akonira Mira?" A girl with long lime green hair, a magenta like eye color and standard girls uniform, white shirt, yellow collar, and a black tie, stands and smiles warmly.<br>"Present!"  
>"You will be in charge of baking the cake in the home ed room."<br>"I will do my best!" She runs off."  
>"Kudozaki Gin." There is no answer. "Kudozaki." Emiko elbows the boy next her her. He stands suddenly, half asleep and dazed. He has shaggy dark brown hair, tired light brown eyes, a white shirt and a yellow bandana around hiw sneck.<br>"H-Here!"  
>"You can just stay asleep if you wont take this seriously." He falls face first on the desk and sleeps. "Pine Vera." The tanned, short haired red head, with serious brown eyes, with standard uniform plus a black leather collar, looks up from a purple book and raises her hand.<br>"You, myself, and Zunuchi Haru are in charge of decorations. Shido Tochiki and Yoi Emiko. You will be in charge of snacks." Tochi looks over at Emiko with a huge grin. "Awe man stuck with you again." He laughs.

They walk out of the store, Emiko is carrying 4 bags and Tochi is carrying 3 cases of pop in his arms. "So Emi. Didja hear about what Haru and Kiro is going to do?"  
>"No what?" Focused on not falling.<br>"They said something about a friendship charm. Sachiko's charm."  
>"What the hell are they doing that for?"<br>"We are all graduating soon. Maybe its for that reason."  
>"I guess..." Sounds unsure.<br>"Whats wrong? Dont believe in charms?"  
>"Nope. Especially not friendship ones." The whole way back was silent. When they got back they set up the snacks. Mira came back with a beautiful cake and sat it on her desk. The decorations were all put up, they were hand made and not much. They turn off the lights and all are in the darkest corner. Waiting for her to walk in. After a bit the lights turn on and everyone yells "Happy Birthday Hana!" The small cute girl with light green eyes, light purple hair in pig tails and a yellow and black bow in each tail, black glasses, and the standard uniform stands there.<br>"Wow!" She looks up at a women with dark blue eyes and long black hair. "Ai sensei! You cheat!" She sticks her tongue out.  
>"Haha I told you you couldnt go home yet." Ai laughs.<p>

They all have a good time, eat cake, and have snacks. "Hey everyone!" Haru yells across the room. "I have something I want to do. as you all know we are graduating soon and sadly going away. I feel as though we are all family and it makes me sad that we are leaving Hana and Emiko here alone! So," Pulls out a paper doll that looks like a girl and holds her out. "This is the Sachiko charm! If we do it right we will be friends forever, if not it doesnt work!"  
>"How is it done Haru~!?" Hana asks excitedly Emiko rolls her eyes.<br>"First we say 'Sachiko if you please' 9 times in our hearts." Everyone closes their eyes and does so. Once all their eyes are open he holds the charm out. "Now each of you take a piece and hold on tight and now we pull!" They pull off a piece, the tear sounds loud like there wasnt a noise among them. "Now we keep our piece safe!" They put it somewhere safe. There is a random clash of thunder and lightning out the window. They all look simultaneously. Then the floor shakes violently until they all fall to the ground. "Everyone! We have to find somewhere safe!" Ai yells. But the shaking was too violent. Standing was impossible and crawling was just as impossible. Then the floor cracks and breaks apart. Everyone yells in great panic as they fell into a dark and bottomless hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emiko is laying on the cold hard ground as rain pounded against her back. She opens her eyes and looks around, her vision was cloudy and blurry as she sat up. Her clothes were soaked with rain through and rubs her eyes with her palms and blinks a few times. She is near and outside pool, like one you would normally find at a school. The water was dark and murky like it hasnt been cleaned in awhile and a horrible stench that she assumed was stagnant water. She sees someone in the pool and stands. "Hey you dont wanna be in that pool when its raining you know." There was no answer. "Are you ok?" Kneels down and reaches for the person then freezes. Her heart leapt into her throat, her stomach lurched and felt the bile rose in her throat. What she saw before her was a rotting corpse and the pool was filled with blood, guts, and organs.

She couldnt move. She was too scared to move. She didnt know weather to cry, throw up, or run. She looked at the corpse's half bone half fleshed face. It was of a girl, one part of the girls face had been completely smashed in. She tried to speak but no words came out. She then felt someones hand on her shoulder and she panics and freaks out pushing whoever it was away. "NO I DONT WANT TO DIE!"  
>"Emiko! Calm down its just me!" Says a sweet voice. She looks at the voice. It was Hana.<br>"H-Hana….." Her eyes are filled with tears.  
>"Its ok Emiko. I'm here…."<br>"What is this place?! What the fuck is going on!?" Emiko is losing it.  
>"I dont know. I just woke up next to a bunch of bodies…."<br>"And you're not freaking out?!"  
>"No. Remember ive seen a few dead bodies…."<br>"Thats right… you-"  
>"Never mind! Lets find the others and get out of here."<br>"The others are here?!"  
>"Yeah we all fell together. Remember?"<br>"R-Right." Emiko looks away.  
>"We need to find an infirmary… to gather some supplies in case anyone got hurt." Emiko nods.<p>

They walk inside the locker room where Hana said she woke up. And sure enough there are about 10 bodies lying there. Some skeletons, some decaying, some mummified, and some look fresh. The stench of death is more overwhelming than outside. Emiko covers her nose at the gut wrenching smell. "Oh god Hana… How could you not smell this?" She shrugs. The locker room looked pretty old. The lockers were all rusty and disintegrating to dust in some parts. The lights were very dim like the bulb was about to go out so not much beside what was 2 feet from them was seen. Hana fells around on the wall and pulls on the handle. The handle was sticky and wet but she ignored it.  
>"Over here Emiko."They walk out but the eeri and violent pressure around them was really intense. The center of her forehead begins to throb.<br>"_Do it." _Says a voice. Emiko looks at Hana with a questionable look.  
>"What?" Hana looks back at her just as confused.<br>"Didnt you say something?"  
>"No I didnt." They walk through the darkness in search of the infirmary. There were holes in the floor, pools of blood, and blood stains everywhere. Each step they took creaked eerily in the silence.<p>

As they walk they come across the infirmary. "Finally!" Hana yells and tries to open the door, but the door wont even budge. "What the…?" Tries pulling again and again. Emiko rubs her head.  
>"<em>She lied" <em>Said the voice. "_The promise Emiko. Make her remember the promise." _ Hana stops trying to pull the door open.  
>"Its stuck. Looks like we cant get in."<br>"Yeah…. Hey Hana?" Emiko's heart pounds a bit.  
>"What is it Emiko?"<br>"Why…. why did you break the promise?!" She yells kind of embarrassed. Hana blinks a few times and stares.  
>"What promise?" Emiko's heart stopped and pain filled her chest. Her eyes look angrily at Hana and she grabs her by her shirt. "EMIKO!" Emiko is speaking in a different language and is slamming her into the wall. Hana grabs her bow and rips it out of her hair. It falls into a hole in the ground. Emiko looks spaced out and lets Hana go. Hama crawls into a corner and looks terrified. "I-Im sorry!"<br>"No… no….. Sorry I…. I dont know what came over me…."

She holds her head and hears Hana gasp. "I lost my wallet! It must be outside still! We have to go back!"  
>"Whats so important about it? We need to-"<br>"My Sachiko charm is in it! It was a gift from Haru!"  
>"Ok ok." She takes her hand and walks back with her. The tension between them was thicker than pea soup. Emiko finally spoke. "You really dont remember our promise?"<br>"No I dont know what you mean." Emiko stopped talking and something disappears in her eyes. They reach the locker room and the door out to the pool. Hana looks at her already damp clothes and then sees an umbrella in the corner. "Emiko hand me the umbrella." Emiko stays silent. "Em-" Hana is interrupted by the gurgling of her own blood overflowing out of her mouth. She has intense pain through her chest and back. She looks back to see Emiko with an expressionless face. Emiko has stabbed her in the back and through her heart with the metal tip of the umbrella.  
>"You stole him." She twist the umbrella with a hard jerk of her hand. A devastated look spreads over her face and she screeches. "YOU STOLE HIM YOU BITCH! YOU STOLE HARU AWAY FROM ME AFTER YOU PROMISED NOT TO!" Emiko pants and gets and gets a twisted grin on her face as she cackles. "Now I'll steal something of yours." She yanks the umbrella out of her chest and thrusts it into the back of her skull and through her light green eye. Blood spurts out into the rain and fades quickly. "Hard to believe you're still alive, but you wont be."<p>

She pulls her eye through her socket and out of the back of her skull and rips it from the valve. Hana falls onto the ground face first where there was a huge crack from her nose slamming into the ground. Hana twitches and Emiko smiles at her friends pain and torture. Emiko licks the blood off the metal piece. "This will make a wonderful new bow." She watches as her friend takes her final breath. She drags her to the pool and throws her in the blood. She picks up her wallet and walks back into the locker room as if nothing had happened.


	3. Emiko's Notes 1

Emiko's Notes 1

Hana has been my friend since kindergarden. She was a bright and cheery soul. Once we reached middle school we met Haru. I remember feeling like I was walking on air every time I was around him. I could also see that Hana was slowly falling for him too. I pulled her off to the side after class one day. I was really embarrassed but I told her how much I liked him. She looked like she felt bad, but looked at me and said, "I wont date him! If it means you have a shot at him I wont date him!" You hooked your pinky with mine and looked in my eyes. "I promise!" As soon as our second semester in twelfth grade you ran up to me full of rainbows and sunshine. "He asked me out! Haru asked me out! Aaaaaah!" You was so giddy and my heart felt like it was encased in ice. I think…. thats the moment I started to hate her. I do. I HATE YOU HANA!


End file.
